caprian_knights_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
New Haven County
History New Haven County is one of the oldest counties in the US, founded in 1682 by the Capri family. The Capris were one of the first interplanetary travelers to the New World, after the foundation of the Inner Sol Alliance by the Sol System Council of Planets. Serving as diplomatic envoys for the inner planets, the Capri family made landfall in the US, amidst what they called "a place suited for everyone". The land featured environments suitable for many different inhabitants back in the early days and attracts a wide variety of tourists, travelers and homemakers today. To the north are mountain ranges surrounded by forests, lakes, overlooks, with hiking and riding trails; made perfectly for those looking for the outdoors way of life. Summertime sees the lakes bustling with fisherman, campers and lakeside residents enjoying the breathtaking views. In the wintertime the lake freezes over and everyone takes advantage of some playful ice skating. Others venture up to the ski lodge and enjoy the slopes, the frozen wonderland and hot cocoa overlooking the valley below. Today, the majority of the area has been allocated to the Aves & Vulpes Sanctuary National Park, home to a number of species of cohabiting owls, foxes, and what many say are wild supernatural creatures. To the east, the Coast Guard Naval Research Marina, located at Peregrine Bay, overlooks the Atlantic Ocean and the every day comings and goings of the thriving fishing industry of the county. As noted the Coast Guard are stationed there to assist both the nautical community in emergency situations, and to provide research assistance with marine biology students at the university. The Lighthouse Bed & Breakfast is a consistently booked accommodation for tourists looking for daily breathtaking ocean views, five-star quality cuisine and a wonderful nights rest. Occupying the western area of the county is the Vulpes Vineyards & Orchards farm estate. Compromising hundreds of acres of fertile lands and rolling wine country, the estate provides the county with a large economical income status, as well as a rich and beautiful harvest season each fall. The annual New Haven Fall Harvest Festival is visited by tourists from all over the globe and inner planetary alliance. Some of the systems best wines, ciders and harvest foods come from the vineyards and orchards. The non-estate lands are owned by numerous farming families that tide well from their relationship with the Vulpes and community-first oriented business practices. On the southern side of the county encompasses the majority of the town of New Haven and Capri Tech University. The University is one center piece of the town, with many numerous businesses lining the main road leading to and from the main grounds. Many students find work in the small businesses, restaurants and among the plentiful internships in the marine, agricultural, forestry and technology sectors. Town square hosts the annual Halloween festival that bisects the Fall Harvest Festival, bringing the whole town out for a celebration of the many supernatural lore that is synonymous with New Haven County. The local hot spot for many college students, blossoming artists, couples and foodies is the Hunter's Moon Cafe; home to some of the best stews on the planet. Category:New Haven Category:History